


Crystal Clear Laughter

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s the only one who knows how he likes his tea, and on days they spend together she always makes some for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Clear Laughter

He swears that he can still hear her laughing. It’s crystal clear and full of happiness. It always makes his stomach do flips. The sound of her voice is starting to fade from his memory already, much to his frustration.

She is one of his best soldiers. She’s strong willed and she gets the job done. She also has that motherly aspect to her; the sort that draws people to her because she’s so kind and you could easily see it from her face.

He desperately wants to be able to reach his hand out and run his thumb over her features. Over her eyelids that always slip closed when he does this, her curved eyelashes tickling his hand. Then down her nose and across her lips to the top of her cheek bone. He cups her face and kisses her softly and she responds every single time with a smile.

She’s the only one who knows how he likes his tea, and on days they spend together she always makes some for him.

Petra takes Rivaille’s breath away whenever he sees her. When she walks down the aisle on their wedding day, he’s sure he’s going to faint from how _stunning_ she looks.

Their daughter looks so much like her, it’s almost painful to watch her. Rivaille does watch though, as she runs around to his fellow soldiers asking if their okay and giving them hugs in hopes that it’ll help them somehow. She’s hardly even three yet, but she’s already just like her mother personality wise as well.

After she’s gone around to all of the soldiers, she makes his way back to him. “Hey, daddy,” she says, looking around. Rivaille bends down to her height and she cuddles into him. “Where’s mommy?”

He stiffens, his grip on her getting tighter.

_She’s not coming back, sweetie. She didn’t make it this time._

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of what’s going to happen in this week’s episode, I wrote this. I’m so not ready for this week’s episode like ugh no why?


End file.
